Komentarz na blogu:Damian ps/Rozpuszczanie się ciał, Alice, Norman i Thick Ink/@comment-35651369-20190911205301/@comment-35651369-20190911224804
Rób teorie, rób! Pamietaj, że gra wielokrotnie zaprzecza sama sobie, dlatego teorie z lukami świetnie się wpisują w ogólny całokształt! Kwestia rozpuszczalności jest tylko jednym z wielu przykładów, w których gra jest po prostu nielogiczna... są jeszcze gorsze. Co do Rozdziału 5... no cóż. Rozdział 4 mnie nauczył, żeby nie oczekiwać zbyt wiele, Rozdział 5 mi pokazał, żeby najlepiej to nie oczekiwać nieczego. BaDR może wszystko polepszyć, lub wszystko pogorszyć. Jeżeli stworzy się odpowiednie tło sytuacyjne, to wiele rzeczy zacznie mieć sens. Przykładowo nie tak dawno doznałam oświecenia w sprawie naszego najulubieniejszego i najukochansiejszego Ink Bendy'ego. Naprawdę bardzo nie lubiłam tej postaci. Ot, taki tam sobie wszechpotęzny gościu który wszsyctkich zabija bo tak ma, ale... zarówno w kasesie Joey'go, jak i kasecie Thomasa nie ma żadnej wzmianki o jego agresji. Jeden po prostu stwierdza, że wygląda przerażająco, drugi, że jest w nim coś nienaturalnego. I dalej, kaseta Joey'go: I'm paying for living attractions, not weird abominations! Whatever that grinning thing was I saw wandering around your office, you better keep it locked up tight! Wychodzi na to, że w którymś momencie Ink Bendy został gdzieś przeniesiony z Administracji, żeby przypadkiem nie wystraszyć potencjalnych inwestrorów. Osobiście wątpię, żeby od razu został dożywotnio zamkniętym w jakimś odseparowanym od reszty budynku pomieszczeniu, dlatego, że... Since that time, no other attempts of this '''particular' figure have emerged.'' Ten fragment wypowiedzi Thomasa przekonał mnie do takiej tezy. Pomyślmy. Bendy jest główną, najważniejszą postacią z kreskówki. Ale w przeciwnieństwie do innych postaci istnieje tylko w jednym, zmutowanym egzemplarzu. Akurat Bendy. Najważniejsza postać... żarówka się świeci? AHA. DOKŁADNIE TAK. Właściwie, możemy tylko się domyślać, jakie działania podejmowano w celu zmiany tej sytuacji. Skoro z innymi postaciami nie było aż takiego problemu, to winą musiano obarczyć samego Ink Bendy'ego, jedynego, którego udało się stworzyć. Musiało coś być z nim nie tak. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby przeprowadzano na nim różne badania, które miały wyjaśnić tę dziwną przypadłość. Czy udało im się do czegoś sensownego dojść, nie wiem, ale z całą pewnościa mogę stwierdzić, że nawet jeśli Ink Bendy z początku nie był agrasywny wobec ludzi, to później mógł. Jest jeszcze inna opcja. Załóżmy, że wszyscy postanowili mieć ten dziwny fakt gdzieś i po prostu pozbyć się Ink Bendy'ego. No i co? Zamknęli go? Wielką, ryczącą bestię? A potem tak po prostu przychodzili sobie do pracy, wiedząc, że gdzieś tu jest? Wątpię. O wiele bardziej logiczne wydaje się to, że chcieli go usunąć raz na zawsze, czyli innymi słowy, zwyczajnie zabić. Tu możemy uznać, że ze względu na naturę Ink Bendy'ego ponieśli porażkę, bo nie tylko go nie zlikwidowali, ale też sprawili, że teraz jest naszym wrogiem. To tylko luźne teorie, które nie mają zbyt wiele odniesień i trudno o ich potwierdzenie, chcę po prostu pokazać, ŻE DA SIĘ. Nawet taki Ink Bendy może stać sie czymś więcej niż tylko bezmyślną maszyną do zabijania, jeżli odpowiednio podejdzie się do tematu. Wciąż jest światełko w tunelu... ale nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek uda się do niego dojść. I tak na 70% jestem pewna, że Ink Bendy wciąż będzie tylko szczerzącym się wyjcem.